Les Belles Histoires de
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Un...certain nombre des personnages de Saint Seiya se mettent soudainement à raconter des histoires aux chevaliers de bronzes...et parfois c'est très débile...
1. Tata Saori

**Voici donc le premier « épisode » des « Belles histoires ». J'espère ue cela vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop débile…Quoique…en fait c'est normal si vous trouvez ça débile, donc pas de problème !**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**1) Tata Saori :**

-Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort, fort lointain, une jolie princesse répondant au merveilleux nom de… »

-Laisse moi deviner…Saori ! C'est ça ? »

-Euh…noooooon…Elle s'appelait…mmmhh…**K**aori… »

-Bien sûûûûûûûûûr… »

-Ecoute, Seiya, c'est qui qui raconte l'histoire, toi ou moi ? »

-C'est toi, Saori, c'es toi… »

-Bon ! Alors je continue…Cette princesse…**K**aori était la jeune fille la plus aimée de tous le royaume…Et la plus enviée…elle avait tous les talents que la nature pouvait offrir et des richesses matérielles incalculables. Elle était donc sujettes à la jalousie de tous les être vils et répugnants de ce monde…Elle avait bien une clique d'esclaves chargés de veiller sur ses trésors (dont le plus précieux de tous : son propre corps si pure et délicat), mais ils n'étaient pas spécialement efficaces… »

-**HEY !!!** »

-Roh, mais c'est bon, c'est une histoire ! Donc, ils n'étaient pas doués et elle ne pouvait souvent compter que sur elle-même pour combattre les méchants, dont le plus horrible de tous : Don Bienfoutu ! »

-Don Bienfoutu ? »

-Oui, tu sais : Kanoncanonbien foutu…elle essaie d'être subtile… »

-SEIYA, SHIRYU, TAISEZ-VOUS PENDANT QUE JE RACONTE ! »

-Oui mais…Don Bienfoutu… »

-Oh, tais-toi, hein ! D'abord toi, t'en sais rien, t'étais aveugle tout du long ! »

-… »

-Donc…Don Bienfoutu qui voulait toujours lui prendre ses trésors et sa virginité. »

-C'était pas Poséidon qui voulait sa virginité ? »

-On sait pas…il voulait peut-être un amour platonique… »

-Ouais, c'est ça..! _Qui_ veut ce genre d'amour !?!? »

-Ikki, ça veut dire quoi « platonique » ? »

-Laisse tomber, Shun ! »

-JE PEUX CONTINUER, OUI! »

-IKKI, J'AI PEUR ! »

-SEIYA ! Arrête de te faire passer pour moi ! »

-SEIYA ! Arrête de faire chier ton monde ! »

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause-pipi… »

***

-Alors…où en étais-je ? »

-Don Bienfoutu… »

-Ah, oui ! Donc, Don Bienfoutu s'introduisit un jour dans le magnifique palais de Kaori et la kidnappa… »

-ENFIN il se passe un truc normal dans cette histoire de dingue ! »

-Ses esclaves auraient _peut-être_ pu s'opposer à lui, malheureusement, sur les cinq, l'un était aveugle et ne se rendit même pas compte que le château était infiltré, un deuxième était trop occupé à s'entraîner à donner des coups plus vite que son ombre, deux d'entre eux roucoulaient comme deux tourtereaux…ensembles…dans un lit…Le dernier, quant à lui, n'était même pas présent ! »

-Voyons voir…Aveugle, c'est Shiryu… »

-Celui qui s'entraîne doit être Seiya… »

-Celui qu'est pas là…c'est sûrement Ikki…Ce qui veux dire… »

-Ceux qui roucoulent…ensembles…dans un lit…ça doit être… »

-SHUN, HYOGA…Vous aurez quelques explications à me fournir après l'histoire débile de Saori ! »

-HEY ! JE suis LÀ ! »

-Surtout toi Hyoga : en tant que le plus âgé des deux, TU porte l'entière responsabilité de cet acte ! Comment as-tu OSÉ profiter ainsi de mon innocent petit frère !? »

-Il était CONSENTANT, j'te signale ! »

-Ouais ben il avait sûrement pas compris…sûrement qu'il croyait que vous joueriez au Monopoli ! »

-Mais d'abord, comment elle sait ça, l'autre ? Elle nous a mit sur écoute ou quoi !? »

-Euh…et bien…bon, on retourne à mon histoire, maintenant… »

-Mais oui, elle nous a mis sur écoute ! »

-OUI, bon, je l'ai fait…Mais mes intentions étaient bonnes…je voulais juste…être sûre que vous faisiez pas n'importe quoi ! »

-Ah ouais, parce que d'habitude on fait n'importe quoi !? »

-Eh…toi oui, en tout cas…

-QUOI ! RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR ! »

-Sei-ya-fait-n'im-po-rte-quoi-heu ! »

-Tu vas m'le payer Hyoga ! Viens te battre si t'es un cygne ! »

-Quand tu veux ! »

-NOOOOOON ! Hyoga, je veux pas qu'on abîme ton beau visage ! »

-ON POURRAIT REVENIR À MON HISTOIRE, OUI ! »

-Oooooh ! Mais Don Bienfoutu ramène Kaori dans sa tanière, il la fout en prison et lui pique toutes ses affaires ! »

-…Et il se rend compte qu'il adore porter ses robes ! »

-Peut être Shun, peut être… »

-Mais non, voyons…Elle utilise sa maîtrise exceptionnelle des arts martiaux pour mettre la pâtée à Don Bienfoutu, elle rentre dans son pays et est accueillie en héroïne…Et comme elle a débarrassé le monde de ce criminel, ses esclaves ne peuvent plus avoir les statut de « garde du corps » et ils deviennent de VRAIS esclaves…Hey…HEY mais…MAIS OÙ VOUS ALLEZ ? POURQUOI VOUS PARTEZ ? REVENEZ !!! L'histoire est finie, d'accord mais…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ ??? ALLEZ…RÉPONDEZ MOI, QUOI !!! »

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Voici donc la fin du premier chapitre…

Au prochain, vous aurez droit à une histoire de Milo !

REVIEWS PLEASE ????


	2. Tonton Milo

Voila donc le deuxième chapitre des « Belles histoires » !

Comme promis, c'est Milo qui s'y colle…et vous allez voir qu'il ne manque pas d'idées…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**2) Tonton Milo :**

-Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort, fort lointain, une jolie princesse… »

-ENCORE ! »

-Comment ça, 'encore' ? »

-Oh, c'est rien…On a eu une histoire de Saori 'y a quelques jours…Continue ! »

-Juste…Promet nous qu'elle ne s'appelle pas 'Kaori' ! »

-Bien sûr que non, elle s'appelle Camus ! »

-**QUOI** !? »

-Tient, Camus…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-Heu…Il n'y a que dans ta maison qu'il y a des toilettes…Mais la _vraie_ question est : PRINCESSE CAMUS ???? »

-Ben quoi…J'raconte une histoire… »

-Ah ? D'accord ! »

-Tu t'assieds !? »

-Je reste ! Je veux être sûr que tu ne racontes pas _totalement_ n'importe quoi ! »

-Mais…Vous ne deviez pas aller aux toilettes, maître ? »

-Je vais me retenir un peu… »

-Wouhou ! Un auditeur de plus ! Donc, Princesse Camus était promise au Prince d'un pays voisin… »

-Qui s'appelle comment ? »

-Tu t'investis trop dans l'histoire, Shun… »

-Non, non…Il a raison…Heu…Il s'appelle…Mmmmmh…Hyoga ! »

-Hein ! Et pourquoi tu choisis MON nom !? »

-Je sais très bien que tu veux me piquer MON amour de MA vie ! »

-… »

-Oui, tu es in love avec Camus, mais sache qu'il est à _moi_ ! »

-N'importe quoi, il est avec Shun… »

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ? »

-_Malheureusement_ oui ! »

-Ouiouioui…Bon ! Allez allez, on retourne à l'histoire maintenant ! »

-Je peux utiliser ton nom ? »

-Mmmmr oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas…Du moment qu'on change de sujet de conversation… »

-Donc…Elle était promise au Prince Hyoga qui était fou amoureux d'elle, mais qu'elle n'aimait d'aucune façon. C'était leurs parents qui avaient décidé de leur mariage lorsqu'ils avaient 8 ans…Non 5…Non 3…Non, en fait ils l'ont décidé avant leur naissance…Bref, c'est tout à fait indépendant de leur volonté ! Et c'est un pur hasard que le Prince Hyoga soit quand même amoureux… »

-Milo, tu t'embrouilles… »

-Oui, désolé…Le fait est que le jour de la cérémonie de mariage, Princesse Camus était dans sa chambre…En robe de marié…Mmmmm robe de marié… »

-Heu…Il bave là, non ? »

-Oh, il est perdu dans ses pensées perverses…Je vais en profiter pour aller aux toilettes… »

***

-Hum hum…Où en étais-je… »

-Robe de ma… »

-NON, tais-toi ! Il va repartir dans son délire… »

-Le jour du mariage, on était au jour du mariage ! »

-Ah, oui…La cérémonie venait donc de commencer lorsque TOUT D'UN COUP, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un preux chevalier en armure dorée pénétra dans la salle ! »

-Un peureux chevalier ? »

-NON ! 'Preux', ça veut dire courageux ! »

-Ah, bon ? »

-Donc, ce chevalier interrompit la cérémonie, avança vers l'autel et souleva la mariée « bridestylement » avant de s'enfuir avec elle vers la forêt… »

-Il invente des mots en plus d'imaginer des relations amoureuses inexistantes ? »

-Arrivés dans la forêt, il posa la Princesse Camus sur un tapis de mousse et ôta son haume. Camus reconnut alors Milo le Brave, dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa petite enfance…Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Milo partageait ce sentiment et que c'est pour assouvir sa passion qu'il avait interrompu le mariage… »

-Ça veut dire qu'ils vont faire l'amour ? »

-Oh, mon dieu…J'espère que non… »

-**HEEEEEEEEIN !?!? **Mais Camus, pourquoi tu dis ça T.T !?!? Tu trouves vraiment que je suis si nul que ça ?!?!? »

-Hum…Eh bien…OuiNON…Je…c'est juste que…Oh, laisse tomber ! »

-Si après onze fois tu doutes encore de mes capacités… »

-Nonon, c'est bon, ne vas pas plus loin… »

-…je te donne rendez-vous ce soir pour qu'on… »

-**LALALALAAAAAAAAAA JE N'ENTENDS RIEEEEEN !!! »**

-…et on verra si tu me trouve toujours si nul ! »

-J'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais nul, je voulais juste que notre relation ne soit pas étalée au grand jour…Malheureusement tu as ruiné tous mes efforts ! »

-Ah, c'était que ça…Mais ça servait à rien : tous le monde sait qu'on est ensemble…N'est-ce pas ? »

-Heu…maintenant je le sais… »

-Je…J'avais une vague idée… »

-Oui, moi aussi je trouvais que votre relation était suspecte… »

-Bon, il va falloir que je fasse une liste des couples cachés… »

-Ah oui ? Je vais t'aider si tu veux…Mais là, il faut que je continue mon histoire : Alors que Milo et Camus s'apprêtait à se livrer au simulacre de la reproduction, le Prince Hyoga arriva pour reprendre son bien… »

-« Son bien » !? Je suis un objet maintenant !? »

-Oui bon…On va pas s'attarder sur des petits détails…Hyoga arriva donc et tenta d'arracher Camus à Milo…Dans la bataille, les vêtement de la Princesse se déchirèrent et elle se retrouva à moitié nue. N'y tenant plus, Milo oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se jeta sur l'amour de sa vie… »

-Ca, ça sent le vécu… »

-Hyoga dû, dès lors, se replier vers son palais à cause d'une soudaine anémie (on peut perdre beaucoup de sang par le nez, vous savez !) et, ayant finalement compris que la Princesse Camus n'était pas faite pour lui, accepta sans peine son mariage avec Milo le Brave. Ce dernier, que la bonté étouffait, proposa à Hyoga d'épouser la Princesse Shun, qui avait été promise à Milo…Ouais…ils font un échange en fait… »

-Pourquoi tu t'es cru obligé d'intégrer notre couple là-dedans ? »

-Oh, moi je faisais ça pour vous faire plaisir… »

-Bon, ben si l'histoire est finie, on va partir peut être… »

-Ouais…C'est vrai qu'on est sensé protéger Saori en ce moment… »

-C'est vrai qu'on l'a laissée seule pendant environs deux heures…La connaissant elle s'est probablement fait enlevée… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voila ! C'était super, non ? (en tout cas, Camus pense que ça l'était…Vous ne voulez quand même pas contredire Camus !?)

Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez une review et je me chargerez de la remettre à Milo (il les accrocheras à côté de son affiche « Soutenez Milo-Camus qu'il a accroché dans les toilettes).

Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera Deathmask la star (même s'il risque d'être légèrement OOC…COMMENT CA ILS SONT TOUS OOC ?!?...Enfin, le principal, c'est que ce soit marrant !)


	3. Cousin Deathmask

Finallement, voici un nouveau chapitre...

Cette fois ci, c'est Deathmask qui raconte...

**3) ****Cousin Deathmask :**

-Bon…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans la maison du pervers ? »

-On est pas dans la maison de Deathmask ? »

-Ben si…c'est lui le pervers… »

-C'est pas Aphrodite ? »

-Noooooon…Lui c'est le travesti ! »

-Et vous avez donnez des surnoms à tous les chevaliers d'or ? »

-YUP ! »

-Alors…Comment vous appelez Camus ? »

-« Le Français » ! »

-…et Aldébaran ? »

-« Casimir » ! »

-…et le vieux maître ? »

-« Le Champignon » ! »

-Mais…Pourquoi vous appelez Deathmask « Le Pervers » ? »

-Mais enfin, c'est logique…Premièrement, sa maison à une forme de X… »

-…et deuxièmement, le symbole de son signe ressemble à un 69 ! »

-SEIYA ! J'aimerais que tu ne pervertisses pas l'esprit de mon frère, d'accord ! »

-Mais il est DEJA perverti puisqu'il est avec Hyoga ! »

-Quoique…parfois je me demande : il n'a vraiment pas l'air au courant de tout ce qui se rapporte au sexe… »

-SEIYA, SHIRYU ! Vus arrêtez de parler comme si vous étiez que tous les deux ! »

-Enfin bref…Je sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là ! »

-En fait, Deathmask a appris qu'on écoutait les histoires de tout ceux qui voulaient en raconter ; et apparemment, il en a une à raconter… »

-En tout cas, avec lui, on est sûr qu'y aura pas de princesse ! »

-HELLO EVERYBODY ! »

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Mais d'où y sort !? »

-RENTRE ! Je ne sors pas, je rentre !...J'étais aux toilettes. »

-… »

-Donc, vous êtes tous venus assister à mon histoire… »

-Hunhun ! »

-Bien, je vais donc pouvoir commencer…L'histoire débute lorsqu'un groupe d'amis décida de partir faire du camping en forêt. Ils étaient cinq et avaient pour nom : Rau, Mykono, Venus, Luigi et…heu…Kasha. »

-Mmmmmmh…Sous ces noms se cache sans doute une représentation de certains des chevaliers d'or… »

-OUI !...mais n'essaie pas d'y réfléchir ; écoute mon histoire ! »

-Mais… »

-ECOUTE mon histoire !! »

-D'accord, d'accord… »

-Donc, ils avaient décidé d'aller camper et avaient tout juste fini d'installer leur tente lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir…C'est aussi à se moment qu'il se rendirent compte que la tente n'étais pas étanche… »

-QUI achète ce genre de tentes !? »

-Mykono ! Le fait est que… »

-Mykono, c'est-à-dire…MILO ! »

-Tu as réussi à déchiffrer le code !? »

-Oui…Ce n'étais pas si difficile … »

-Bien…très bien…Maintenant tu arrêtes de réfléchir et de faire l'intelligent et tu écoutes mon histoire ! »

-Mais… »

-ECOUTE mon histoire ! »

-D'accord, d'accord…Continue… »

-Donc…La tente n'était pas étanche et ils durent se mettent en quête d'un autre abri pour passer la nuit. Pour finir, ils trouvèrent une vieille maison abandonnée… »

-En plein milieu de la forêt ? »

-Ouais ! »

-QUI construit sa maison en plein milieu de la forêt !? »

-Bon, Seiya, maintenant tu te tais ou je te tais ! »

-Oh, c'est bon…moi je voulais juste que cette histoire ait un peu de cohérence… »

-Ouais, ben on t'a rien demandé ! »

-C'est vrai ça, Seiya…Tu devrais arrêté de faire ton chiant, un peu… »

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! »

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, là !? »

-Ben…C'est qui qu'arrête pas de nous faire chier, d'habitude avec son vieux sénile de maître et les histoires stupides qu'il arrête pas de lui raconter pour se donner l'air intelligent ! »

-Hey, tu dis pas de mal de mon maître, OK ! »

-C'est vrai, un peu de respect pour le maître des autres ! »

-Ta gueule, Hyoga ! J'fais ce que je veux, j'dis ce que je veux ! »

-Ah ouais ? Moi aussi alors… »

-AIeuh ! Mais tu m'as frappé !? Attends voir ce que tu vas prendre… »

-Bon, CA SUFFIT ! Hyoga, Seiya, DEHORS : vous êtes puni et vous ne saurez pas la fin de mon histoire ! »

-Bien fait ! »

-Bon, maintenant que les principaux perturbateurs sont out, je vais pouvoir continuer…Ils entrent donc dans la maison…Il y fait très noir ; c'est poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignées…D'ailleurs Venus a très très peur dans cette environnement hostile…Bref, après avoir marché dans un long couloir en hésitant à ouvrir toutes les portes qu'ils avaient croisés, il finirent par arriver dans une pièce qui devait avoir été un salon et décident de s'y installer. »

-'Y avais pas de chambres ? »

-Franchement, quand t'es dans une maison qui fout les boules, t'as vraiment envie de chercher partout pour savoir si 'y a des chambres où 'y a des lits dans lesquels tu voudra pas dormir parce que t'auras trop les boules ?!? »

-Heu… »

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ils commencent donc à s'installer quand TOUT A COUP, Kasha a faim ! »

-'Tout à coup' ? »

-Ta gueule !...Donc ils se mettent tous en quête de quoi manger… »

-Heu…s'ils campaient, ils étaient pas sensés avoir _prévu_ de quoi a manger ? »

-C'est parce que c'est Mykono qui devait prendre les provisions…Le fait est qu'ils décident de se séparer pour aller plus vite. »

-Les imbéciles ! »

-Quoi ? »

-Ben oui, on sait tous qu'il faut éviter le plus possible de se séparer lorsqu'on est dans une maison hantée. »

-Oui, mais sinon 'y aurait pas d'histoire ! »

-Donc, mes petits amis, maintenant on va suivre chacun des protagonistes un par un…D'abord, Mykono ! Lui, il décide d'aller chercher à manger à l'étage –parce que, voyons les choses en face, il est un peu simplet. Il monte donc les escaliers…les marches craquent sous ses pas…Il fait sombre…très sombre…Et il n'y a aucun bruit…Tout est calme. »

« Il avance dans le couloir en essayant d'ouvrir des portes, par-ci par-là, mais elles sont toute fermées…Il arrive à la dernière, celle du bout du couloir lorsque tout d'un coup… »

-BOUH ! »

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SEIYAAAA ! Mais t'es fous ! »

-Et puis t'avais pas été mis dehors ? »

-Oui, mais après un certain temps, on s'est rendu compte que la maison avais pas de porte… »

-…et comme personne n'était là pour nous empêcher d'entrer, on s'est dit que… Vous voyez, quoi ! »

-Bon…Tout d'un coup quoi ? »

-Je sais plus…Ah, si : Rau saute sur Mykono ! »

-Est-ce que Rau serait Camus, par hasard ? »

-Non…Pourquoi ? »

-Ben…Si Mykono c'est Milo…Etant donné qu'il est avec Camus… »

-HEIN ? C'EST VRAI ? En tout cas, c'est pas important ; pour l'instant l'important c'est mon histoire ! »

-Continue alors… »

-OK…Rau saute sur Mykono dans le style « Coucou qui c'est ? » et le tire en arrière, ci qui a pour effet de les faire tomber tous les deux…Ils roulent tous les deux sur le sol et heurtent violemment une des portes. Ils sont genre « Ahahah, c'était trop marrant » pendant un certain temps, mais dès qu'ils sont calmés, ils entendent une petite musique de l'autre côté de la porte…Comme ils ont cassé la serrure, ils peuvent l'ouvrir… »

-KYAH ! »

-_Quoi maintenant_ !? »

-Il va se passer un tuc, je le sens… »

-DONC ils entrent dans la pièce…elle est sale, avec de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées partout…et surtout, elle est totalement vide, mis à part une table basse, placée au centre de la salle, sur laquelle se trouve une petite boite à musique, d'où provient la mélodie… »

« PAUSE PIPI ! »

-Mais…tu viens des toilettes… »

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous. »

-Mais on doit pas y aller… »

-Et même si on devait, ne crois pas qu'on attendrait d'avoir ta permission ! »

-Parfait, je vois que vous avez un _grand_ respect pour moi…Je ne suis pas sur que je veux continuer à raconter mon histoire… »

- Ok, c'est pas grave, on s'en va… »

-Quoi…NON, attendez…je plaisantais…Restez…On va suivre Kasha, maintenant…Donc, Kasha, guidé par son instinct s'est retrouvé à la cuisine et MIRACLE à trouvé à mangé…donc, éh bien…il mange ! »

-C'est tout !? C'est tout ce qu'on saura sur Kasha !? »

-OUI ! Ecoute, mon histoire est déjà assez longue comme ça ! On va suivre Venus et Luigi »

-Ok…ok… »

-Eux, ils sont restés au salon, parce que Venus avait trop peur ! »

-Shiryu, c'est qui Venus ? »

-Aphrodite. »

-Oh…Il est spécialement peureux ? »

-J'en sais rien moi ! »

-Shhhhht…Il faut écouter l'histoire de Deathmask ! »

-Ouais, Seiya, tu peux parler ! C'est toi qu'a été mis dehors tout à l'heure… »

-Oui mais maintenant plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite j'irai régler ça avec Hyoga. »

-Super, je vois que mon histoire vous passionne vraiment ! »

-Ouais, ben au moins on t'écoute, alors soit content ! »

-Hé bien si c'est comme ça, voilà la suite : ils passent la nuit, le soleil se lève, ils s'en vont et rentrent à la maison ! »

-Et c'est TOUT ? »

-Ouais, pourquoi ? »

-Moi j'm'en fous ! C'est fini, c'est le principal. »

-Mais…il n'y avait pas de fantôme ? »

-Mais non… »

-Pourquoi ? »

-Mais parce que les fantômes ça n'existe pas ! Que c'est bête un chevalier de bronze ! »

-Et…et la petite mélodie, avec Rau et Mykono ? »

-Oh, tu sais, c'était Milo et Mu…La fumette, ça attaque le cerveau… »

-Mais…mais moi je voulais en savoir plus… »

-Shun, fais pas chier, ramène-toi, tu dois encourager ton copain dans son combat contre moi. »

-Donc en fait, ils n'en avaient VRAIMENT rien à foutre ? Ben ça fait plaisir ! »

Alors, qu'en penssez vous?

Mmmm? ça craint?...oui...Trop long...Je prends note!...La fin est nulle? Oui...oui, ça c'est vrai...

Bien, je rapporterai toutes ces remarques à Deathmask parce que, rappelez-vous-en: si c'était nul, c'est pas que je sais pas écrire, c'est que Deathmask sait pas raconter.


End file.
